Count Veger
Count Veger is a villain from the Jax and Daxter series. This man is technically the "Judge Frollo" of video game villains Other names for Veger: That F***er, Count Asshole, Count Vulgar, Count Dick, Count Douchebag, Count Vagina Greatest strength: His knowledge on precursors and ancient beings Greatest weakness: He loves to gloat (And paid for this after he killed Shining Armor through Bender brutally kicking his ass as well as X blasting him) Voiced by: Phil LaMarr Count Veger is responsible for a lot of bad things that happened to the title characters. After he was turned into an ostel he escaped and found a way back to his usual form. Count Veger escapes to another world ready to re-assume his evil plans. Count Veger learns about the Multi-Universe and its secrets. It's biggest secret, though, is that there is something that could alter the Multi-Universe like that. Veger, intrigued, goes searching for the item, believing it to be a different kind of precursors than Ostels. Veger decides to use the law to advantage to arrest to what he considers vermin,evil and Eco users. He even kills those who stands in his way, which is everyone who isn't him. He is a righteous man who believes by his virtue he is justly proud. Highly religious, he does what he thinks is right through immoral and extreme methods. The Grand Summer Season Trek Count Veger joins VIlgax and his allegiance to get his goals done, He decides to arrest Bender and The B team seeing them as vermin and evil, also because Bender is associated to Daxter who is associated to Dark Eco by Jack. Veger runs a secret lab in the CIA where he takes this vermin and dissects, removes body parts and kills creatures so he can sell them to villains. He successfully steals 25% of the CIA's secrets with Trevalyn but he fails to use Bender and his friends in experiments and he loses the Sly Cooper group. Veger develops a partnership with Trevalyn and the two work together in their successful operations. Count Veger then creates a Dark Samus and uses it to abduct Sora. He then kidnaps and eventually kills Shining Armor. He then gloats about how he murdered Twilight`s real family to the little pony herself and then receives a very satisfying beat down courtesy of Bender.Veger later goes to the Egypt with Dark Samus. When Knuckles shows up, he tells him from the past what he did to his friends and family. Starting to get angry, Knuckles and Samus battles Both Veger and Dark Samus. Only Dark Samus is killed Knuckles let Veger live but he threatens him that if he ever kills or does something to his allies, he'll beat him to death. So Veger left Egypt and escaped from Knuckles. Veger's next cruel move was when Pete kidnapped Finn, Sari and Bubblegum. He mutated the latter into a yellow monster and sicced on Spike, Flame Princess and Ice King. Ice King managed to best him and then Marceline and Carmelita placed Count Veger under arrest on main charges Count Veger escapes with the other and is invited by the Dystopia League to a get together, when they are betrayed and almost killed by Discord as he points how he is responsible for what happened to them. Veger joins forces with Sigma with the others and betrays Galvatron to serve him. The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Count Veger returns with Sigma and is ready to get revenge on Discord for Vilgax or himself. Veger leads an attack on the Destroy All Humans Universe and meets some of the members of The Membrane Elite and X. Count Veger then gives the report to his boss after returning He was manipulated by Stane to find more Model Ws to bring Dr. Weil and once Weil returned in Legends of Light and Darkness, he had Nightmare Rarity turn him into a ostel and then banished to them the Netherlands. Allies and enemies Friends: Vilgax and his allegiance except Discord and Obidiah Stane, Sigma and his organization Enemies: Jak, Daxter, Bender and the B Team, Cap Knuckles and the P Team, Discord, Obidiah Stane, the Dystopia League, the Membrane Elite, X Gallery Snapshot - 5v.jpg Snapshot - 6v.jpg Snapshot - 7v.jpg Snapshot - 8v.jpg Snapshot - 9v.jpg Snapshot - 10v.jpg Snapshot - 11v.jpg Snapshot - 12v.jpg Snapshot - 13v.jpg Snapshot - 14v.jpg Snapshot - 15v.jpg Snapshot - 16.jpg Snapshot - 17.jpg Snapshot - 18.jpg Snapshot - 19v.jpg Snapshot - 20.jpg Snapshot - 21v.jpg Snapshot - 22v.jpg Snapshot - 23.jpg Snapshot - 24.jpg Snapshot - 25v.jpg Snapshot 3 (22-12-2012 2-27 PM).png Char 38038.jpg|A madman at work Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Partner Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Sixth In Command Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Former Children of Megatron members Category:Former Members of Vilgax's alliegance Category:The Σ Organzation Category:Characters from the Jak and Daxter Universe Category:Main Members of Vilgax's Alliance Category:Staff Users Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Aliens Category:Xenophobes Category:God Wannabe Category:Dark Priests Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:The B Team’s villains Category:The P Team's Villains Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:M.O.D.A.B's villains Category:The Scorpion Squad's Villains Category:The V Crusaders’ villains Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Major Villains in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Major Villains Category:Characters hated by Daveg502 Category:Magic Drainers Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Egomaniacs Category:Hell Councils Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Phil LaMarr Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Villains in the Ultimate Story Category:Characters disliked by Fanfictiondreamer Category:Characters in YinYangJak